deadfettapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Flatsand Server
The flatsand server is the DeadFett crews top work area and base of operations, so to speak. They have created many things on it over the past, and planned on having it go public one day... until Ultrox lost the first one. First Flatsand The first version of the flatsand server was truly a work of art, consisting of at least a dozon structures... okay, maybe at most, but you get the idea. This server was inhabited by Ultrox and some other dude before Ultrox showed it to Knightclub. The other guy went kinda insane so he was banned. From that point on the crew decided to call the place home. The server was simply a flatsand terrain with a class ceiling and bedrock walls originally, but was soon turned into a true town. The gang made everything on it: an All-mart store, a large church, and their own abodes. Ultrox built a nice little luxery house of some sort that had wood walls( or a fence) and a nice feel to it, something that made him feel rich. Knighclub created a large mansion made out of layers of diomand and gold blocks, making it a true rich man's house. He named it Club Manor after himself. It was to contain quite a few remedies and other renovations, but he never got around to it before the server was lost. Meeting The Shadow The first flatsand server was also where the crew discovered the creations of the mysterious Server Shadow. He created arguably the most creations on the server, but go to his page to learn more. They first found one of his creations as a giant airship blasting through their bedrock wall, and were quite confused how it got there, but decided not to care cause they discovered something new. The Shadow created quite a lot more structures after that, but more on that later, once this page is fully edited. The Great Loss The server was one of the crews best creations, but alas, all good things soon do come to an end. With Ultrox's computer problems going on at the time, the server was sadly lost amongst all the chaos. The crew voued they would create a new one some day, and of course they did. Second Flatsand The second flatsand is the crew's current main ressidence and base of operations, but alas it is still in production. The current structures do include a few interesting things though. One of them is Ultrox's new house, which is similar to the first one only smaller. It contains quite a few secret rooms Ultrox need to renovate, and a vault with a combonation lock that only him and Knightclub know. There is also a secret entrance to a secret bunker, but its location is unknown. Knightclub has also built an ENOURMOUS new mansion on the server, that is still a work in progress (he won't be completely done for a while). The mansion is made of wood this time for a more realistic feel, it has three stories to it (four if you count the midway level containing Knightclub's office), and enough space in it to fit an Ender Dragon (although it be best to keep one away for GOOD reasons). More on the mansion as it progresses. Other structures are giant statues of three characters: Ultrox, Knightclub, and an Iron Golem. Each of them are also hollow to fit things in them, but not nearly as much as the iron golem which is like a house, and of coures minor scale compared to the mansion.